Un nouvel arrivant
by alice4351
Summary: Encore un OS, et pour le même jeu que l'autre ! Katniss essaye de faire comprendre la nouvelle à Peeta, mais celui-ci ne réussirait-il plus à lire entre les lignes ? ça se passe après la révolte.


Encore un OS me diriez-vous ! Et bien oui, et en plus, c'est encore pour le forum, et pour le même jeu ! Cette fois-ci, c'était pour les mots : poussette, tutute, cul, chat, cou, grenouille, poulet et tout de suite. Plutôt difficile, non ? Et bien, finalement, j'ai réussi ! Donc je ne parle pas plus, voici l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Katniss:

Peeta venait de rentrer de la Boulangerie ou il travaillait lorsque je lui annonçai la nouvelle. Enfin, je mis du temps avant de réussir à le lui faire comprendre. Je n'avais pas envi de le lui annoncer trop facilement. Et puis, c'était plus que je n'y arrivais pas. J'essayai de le lui faire comprendre dès son arrivée à la maison. Je lui apportais un café, ce qui était rare. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, c'était plus Peeta qui touchait à la cuisine que moi. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant arriver avec une tasse.

**-Ça, c'est rare ! Tu veux me dire un truc ?**

Je lui donnai sa boisson, tout en l'embrassant. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

**-Heu... je dois juste t'annoncer quelque chose.**

Il fronça un sourcil, puis son regard s'éclaira. Ah, peut-être avait-il deviné ! Il s'exclama :

**-Oh ! Tu veux bien ! C'est tellement gentil Katniss ! Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un jour accepté d'en avoir un !**

Donc, il avait deviné. Ouf, ça m'évitais de devoir lui expliquer moi même. Peeta me demandait un enfant depuis tellement longtemps... Je m'assis sur ses genoux, comme j'aimais le faire. Sa proximité me rassurait toujours.

**-Donc il faudra qu'on aille demain chercher tout ce dont on aura besoin pour s'en occuper ! Une_ poussette_, un doudou, une _tutute._.. tu sais, ce dont se servait les gens dans le passé, je sais que Sae en a en réserve. Je me suis dis que ce serait pas mal. Par contre, vu que j'ai accepté, ce ne sera pas moi qui nettoyera son _cul_ quand il faudra changer la couche.**

Peeta ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblant ne pas comprendre.

**-Katniss attend attend ! Ce... un _chat_, ce n'est pas pareil qu'un bébé ! C'est complètement différent !**

Je tombai des nues. J'avais oublié que Peeta voulait un petit chaton depuis longtemps. Buttercup avait fini par mourir, et Peeta, qui s'y était attaché, en avait voulu un autre.

Je secouai la tête.

**-Non Peeta, je ne veux pas de chat ! **

Pourtant, il savait lire entre les lignes ! C'était même sa spécialité. Il se leva d'un coup, me faisant tomber parterre.

**-Tu... tu es d'accord pour avoir un enfant !**

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Cependant, je secouai la tête en souriant.

**-Non, c'est pas que je suis d'accord ! **Son sourire descendit d'un cran en entendant ma réponse. **C'est que j'en ai un ! Tu vas être papa !**

Il se mit à genoux pour être face à moi, qui était toujours à terre. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans son _**cou**__**.**_

**-Katniss ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'aime.**

Je souris.

**-Moi aussi.**

Mon ventre grogna, et Peeta se releva, m'aidant à me relever.

**-Tu as faim ? Maintenant, vous êtes deux à manger, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu veux manger... cuisse de _grenouille_ ? **

Il rit et je fis la moue. Il savait très bien que je n'aimais pas ça. Il m'embrassa, me faisant plier les jambes délicatement pour m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

**-Hé ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! **Râlai-je gentillement.

**-Alors_ poulet_ ?**

Je hochai la tête. Ça, ça me plaisait mieux. Je voulus l'embrasser, mais il fit un pas en arrière.

**-Toi, tu restes là ! Je vais te... je vais vous préparez à manger ! Vous êtes deux à présent ! **

**-Tu dois vraiment y aller, là, _tout de suite_ ?**

Il hocha la tête et, m'embrassant tout de même une dernière fois, il disparut dans la cuisine. Je souris.

Finalement, ce bébé, il allait être le bienvenu.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai réussi à tout caser ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci de l'avoir lu !


End file.
